Utakata
|Zdjęcie=Utakataa.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ウタカタ |Rōmaji=Utakata |Japoński=Ken'ichi Suzumura |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=16 Czerwca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=26 |Wzrost część 2=179 cm |Waga część 2=59,5 kg |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Saiken, Poszukiwany Ninja |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=515 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=144 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} był poszukiwanym ninją z Kirigakure i jinchūriki Sześcioogoniastego, który został schwytany i zapieczętowany przez Akatsuki, powodując jego śmierć, gdy bestia została wyciągnięta. Jednakże, poprzez jego wskrzeszenie, Sześcioogoniasty pojawia się będąc ponownie zapieczętowanym wewnątrz Utakaty.Naruto rozdział 565, strona 1 Przeszłość Utkakata był młodym shinobi Kirigakure. Z powodu mocy, którą dysponował został uczniem szanowanego ninja. thumb|left|180px|Rytuał mający na celu wyciągnięcie Rokubiego z Utakaty Mistrz pomimo, iż był dla niego surowy, troszczył się o Utakatę jak o własnego syna. Dzięki niemu chłopak nauczył się silnych technik i pojął zasady, którymi powinien kierować się w życiu każdy shinobi. Gdy Utakata był już nastolatkiem jego mistrz chciał użyć na nim sekretnej techniki, która miała mu pomóc (prawdopodobnie było to związane z jego demonem). Chłopak w przekonaniu, iż ten chce go zabić, odebrał mu życie, nie mogąc skontrolować mocy demona. Utakata stał się przestępcą, umieszczonym w księdze Bingo. Śledziło go ANBU z Kirigakure. Osobowość thumb|left|180px|Utakata pokonany przez Paina Masashi Kishimoto przedstawił Utakatę jako z pozoru zimnego chłopca, dbającego tylko o siebie. Jednak tak naprawdę Utakata był zagubionym chłopakiem, pragnącym wieść normalne życie. Był ciepły, wyrozumiały i strasznie leniwy. Lubił rozmyślać i wypoczywać w samotności. Mimo, iż jego mistrz sprawił mu straszny zawód, potrafił dbać o swoich towarzyszy. Wygląd thumb|180px|Utakata podczas pobytu w Kirigakure. Utakata był szczupłym, wysokim chłopcem. Jego oczy miały osobliwy, żółty kolor. Rozczochrane, jasnobrązowe włosy Utakaty były jego "znakiem rozpoznawczym". Nosił długie, niebieskie kimono, przepasane pomarańczowym sznurem. Zwykle miał chłodny i nie zobowiązujący wyraz twarzy, w takich momentach przypominał Sasuke. Umiejętności thumb|right|180px|Utakata i jego bańki Utakata w walce używał baniek mydlanych, jak i reszta jego klanu. Do swoich walk podchodził w taktyczny, ostrożny sposób. Potrafił reagować w ułamku sekundy. Wykonywał dużo zaawansowanych technik. Był utalentowanym, młodym shinobi. Jinchūriki thumb|left|180px|Utakata używa czakry Rokubiego Utakata potrafił w pewien sposób zapanować nad Sześcioogoniastym Bijū, który nie był wobec niego wrogo nastawiony. Mimo to chłopak nie chciał korzystać z pomocy Rokubiego. Dopiero, gdy zostaje do tego zmuszony przypomina sobie ostatnie słowa mistrza, które radziły mu żyć ramię w ramię z tą mocą. Mimo tej niechęci wydaje się on być całkiem uzdolniony w kontrolowaniu swojego demona, będąc nawet wstanie wejść w pełną formę Sześcioogoniastego Ślimaka w razie potrzeby. Utakata korzysta ze zdolności Rokubiego i dzięki temu ratuje Hotaru. Jednak można, a nawet trzeba powiedzieć, że właśnie przez Rokubiego Utakata zginął gdyż jako Jinchūriki był celem Akatsuki, a jego ostateczny los mimo wysokich umiejętności przypieczętował fakt, że przyszedł po niego sam Pain. Część II Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego thumb|left|180px|Utakata wraz ze swoim demonem Pewnego dnia zaatakowała go grupa śmiałków, łaknących nagrody za schwytanie przestępcy lub odział ANBU z wioski mgły. Utakata pokonał ich, jednak sam odniósł poważne rany. Hotaru którą pozornie uratował przed atakiem swoich napastników zaprowadziła go do twierdzy swojego klanu. Widziała techniki Utakaty i chciała zostać jego uczennicą. Ten jednak pamiętając tragiczny incydent swojej przeszłości, nie chciał zostać jej mistrzem, jednak Hotaru nie dawała za wygraną ostatecznie przechodząc przez dwa testy Utakaty: miała przejść się po wodzie i nauczyć się techniki Suiton: Mizurappa. Hotaru zaliczyła oba egzaminy jednak Utakata wciąż nie chciał na poważnie jej uczyć. Przez kilka miesięcy mieszkał w twierdzy klanu Tsuchigumo nieco pomagając Hotaru lecz nie ucząc jej na poważnie. Gdy twierdzę zaatakowała grupa nieznanych ninja łaknących mocy zakazanej techniki klanu Tsuchigumo Utakata miał za zadanie chronić Hotaru w drodzę do wioski jej klanu podczas gdy opiekun Hotaru Tonbee zatrzymywał napastników. Następnie zjawili się tam Naruto wraz z Saiem i kapitanem Yamato. Konoha miała obowiązek chronić klan Tsuchigumo, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Utakata widząc ich postanowił w końcu znów pójść własną drogą mówiąc dziewczynie że jej nowi obrońcy są silni i będzie z nimi bezpieczna. Utakata poleciał w bańce w drugą stronę i postanowił zdrzemnąć się po drzewem. Drzemka, zwieńczona koszmarem z jego przeszłości zakończyła się i zaraz po przebudzeniu Utakata dostrzegł wspomnianą wcześniej grupę ninja w skład której wchodzili Akaboshi, Nangō, Benten i Chūshin, szukali oni Hotaru wiedząc że posiada ona zwój z zakazaną techniką. Utakata postanowił zaatakować wrogich shinobi ostatecznie zostając pozornie pokonanym przez ich wspólną technikę Shippū Jinrai, zdołał jednak przeżyć i odszukać wrogów gdy walczyli oni z Hotaru. Uratował on Hotaru i odbył z nią kolejną rozmowę, dziewczyna pokazała mu że nie ma zwoju lecz tak napradę zakazana technika zapieczętowana jest w niej. Następnie pojawiają się ANBU z Wioski Ukrytej we Mgle biorąc Horaru jako zakładnika i łapiąc Utakatę w rodzaj wodnego lassa i porażając techniką błyskawicy by się nie przeciwstawiał. Jednak w porę z odsieczą przyszli Naruto, Sai i Yamato, doszli oni do porozumienia z przywódcą oddziału i ostatecznie Utakata miał się oddać w ich ręce po zakończeniu misji ochrony Hotaru by nie było problemu z ochroną dziewczyny ze względu na jej przywiązanie do Utakaty. Utakata odbył rozmowę z dowódcą oddziału który zasugerował że jego mistrz w przeszłości chciał mu pomóc a nie go zabić, powiedział mu również że nie zostanie on zabity po powrocie do wioski gdyż Wioska Ukryta we Mgle zmieniła swoje nastawienie i nie jest już wioską krwawej Mgły. Utakata jednak nie chciał wierzyć jego słowom, choć wywołały one u niego zwątpienie. Utakata wrócił do Twierdzy razem z Naruto, Yamato, Saiem i Hotaru gdzie Sakura opiekowała się Tonbeem. Opracowywali oni plan następnego ruchu, stwierdzili że trzeba odpieczętować zakazaną technikę z ciała Hotaru tym samym odbierając jej moc i poświęcając marzenia dziadka Hotaru i samej dziewczyny o odbudowie klanu Tsuchigumo, jednak dziewczyna nie chciała się na to zgodzić ale w końcu dzięki namowom Naruto i Utakaty zgodziła się ale i tak nie do końca chciała rozważając również opcję odnalezienia Shiranamiego który według informacji Hotaru był utalentowanym shinobi z jej klanu, nie wiedziała jednak gdzie on przebywa. Naruto podjął się misji odnalezienia go. Proces odpieczętowywania wymagał przygotowań i wielu mikstur, podczas gdy wszyscy zajmowali się przygotowaniami Utakata postanowił porozmawiać jeszcze raz z dowódcą oddziału ANBU z Kirigakure. Lecąc w swojej bańce zauważył ptaka atakowanego techniką Jibakujutsu, był to gołąb pocztowy którego Utakata postanowił uratować, była to wiadomość dla niego od Hotaru która poszła go szukać spotykając po drodze Shiranamiego. Utakata początkowo się uspokoił lecz potem usłyszał odgłosy walki między Naruto a czwórką shinobi którzy zaatakowali fortecę. Usłyszał on całą rozmowę a następnie pomógł Naruto. Ostatecznie napastnicy uciekli do Shiranamiego który okazał się być zdrajcą chcącym posiąść zakazaną technikę Dohatsuten. Utakata i Naruto ruszyli do wioski klanu Tsuchigumo gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy okazali się być kontrolowani przez Shiranamiego, była tam również czwórka podwładnych Shiranamiego. Po krótkiej walce przybyli Yamato, Sai i Sakura i zajęli się przeciwnikami starając się nie ranić mieszkańców natomiast Naruto i Utakata wyruszyli by powstrzymać Shiranamiego przed odpieczętowaniem Dohatsuten z Hotaru. Jednak okazało się to niemożliwe, więc użył on techniki Tsuchigumo-Ryū: Kinseijutsu Kaihō: Tenchi Kaibyaku by po prostu zgromadzić energię w Hotaru i używać jej jako swoistego narzędzia do miotania zakazaną techniką. Ostatecznie Naruto i Utakata pokonali Shinaramiego jednak technika która zbierała energię w Hotaru nie przestawała działać, nawet Jibakujutsu Shinaramiego nie dało rady zatrzymać Hotaru. Shiranami zaczął uciekać przewidując że dziewczyna zaraz wybuchnie niszcząc całą wioskę i wszystkich dookoła jednak został w porę zatrzymany i pokonany przez Naruto. Utakata wreszcie zrozumiał, że jego mistrz dawno temu naprawdę troszczył się o niego, gdyż przypomniał sobie dokładnie wydarzenie z przeszłości. thumb|180px|Utakata z Naruto po uratowaniu Hotaru Zrozumiał, że jego uczucia są w sercu Hotaru, jej uczucia w jego sercu, jego uczucia były w sercu jego mistrza i że uczucia jego mistrza w końcu dotarły do jego serca. Użył on mocy, której od zabójstwa mistrza przysiągł nie używać: mocy Sześcioogoniastego ślimaka i po rozmowie z Hotaru w jej umyśle stłumił czakrę którą zebrała mocą Sześcioogoniastego. W umyśle Hotaru powiedział również że zgadza się być jej mistrzem. Po pożegnaniu się z ninja z wioski liścia Utakata wyrusza w podróż z Hotaru by ją w końcu oficjalnie trenować. Oboje są z tego powodu zadowoleni, docierają do polany koło kamienia nieopodal twierdzy klanu Tsushigumo która jest miejscem ich pierwszego spotkania. Mówi świeżo upieczonej uczennicy aby zaczekała gdyż idzie na spotkanie z dowódcą ANBU Kirigakure by prosić o pozwolenie szkolenia Hotaru, po wysłanych bańkach nie otrzymuje jednak odpowiedzi, idzie szukać dalej i znajduję maskę dowódcy oddziału. Okazuje się że Utakata jest następnym celem Akatsuki, w momencie znalezienia maski ujawnia się za nim Pain a w zasadzie wszystkie jego ciała które zabiły cały oddział mając nadzieję że w ich poszukiwaniu zjawi się Jinchūriki i niestety miał rację. Zdarza się tragedia, po krótkiej rozmowie a w zasadzie wyjaśnieniu swoich celów przez Paina nawiązuje się walka która jednak nie trwa długo, młody Jinchūriki ma znacznie niższy poziom od posiadacza Rinnegana. Ostatecznie widzimy go jak leży pokonany, zasypany gruzem od pasa w dół, ostatkiem sił wypuszcza swoje bańki i wypowiada słowa "Hotaru, musisz żyć...". Bańki te dochodzą do Hotaru, która pewnie po ich pęknięciu po jego śmierci przy zapieczętowaniu lub późniejszych poszukiwaniach dowiedziała się o tragicznym losie dopiero co uzyskanego mistrza. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|180px|Ożywiony Utakata wraz z innymi ożywionymi jinchūriki. W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Utakata zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, przed byciem zmobilizowanym wraz z innymi zmarłymi jinchūriki. Gdy nadchodzi drugi dzień, zostaje odkryte, że Tobi zamienił ożywionych jinchūriki we własne indywidualne Sześć Ścieżek Paina, z których każdy ma Rinnegan i Sharingan umieszczone w lewym i prawym oku. Każdy z jinchūriki ma również poszczególne ogoniaste bestie ponownie zapieczętowane w nich i odbiornik chakry wbudowany w ich ciało. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|right|180px|Utakata wyrusza z Tobim jako jedna z Sześciu Ścieżek Paina Utakata jest później widziany podróżując z Tobim, w pogoni za Naruto i Killer B. Natrafiając na swoje cele, ożywieni jinchūriki zostają wysłani na pole bitwy. Po tym jak wróg zostaje odepchnięty przez Yagurę, Utakata otacza ich Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Bąbelek pochłaniając obszar serią eksplozji przez pstryknięcia palcami. Jednakże, gdy jego początkowe ataki zawodzą, on jak i pozostali wyzwalają moc poszczególnej ogoniastej bestii przez materializację pierwszego z ogonów. Niesprawny w wyniku dewastacyjnego ataku Ośmioogoniastego, po transformacji B, Utakaty zostaje następnie ograniczony przez jego technikę pieczętowana. Jednakowoż, przed zakończeniem techniki udaje mu się uciec przez adaptację formy Wersji 2, tylko by zostać złapanym przez Ośmioogoniastego, gdy nacierał na bestię. Utakata następnie uwalnia siebie z miażdżącego uścisku używając techniki Luki Pijawki, parząc rękę Ośmioogoniastego w tym procesie. left|thumb|180px|Utakata i pozostali jinchūriki zmienieni Przegrupowując się z pozostałymi ożywionymi jinchūriki, po interwencji Kakashiego Hatake i Mighta Guya, Utakata naciera na dwójkę. Unikając ataku Kakashiego i odpychając z dwoma ogonami, Utakata zostaje zmuszony, by zmienić się w pełną Sześcioogoniastą formę przez Tobiego. Wtedy zaczyna wydzielać ogromną liczbę korozyjnego gazu z ust bestii, zmuszając przeciwników do tymczasowo odwrotu, dopóki atak Guya nie rozproszył gazu. Po tym jak Son Gokū zostaje ponownie zapieczętowany w Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Tobi przygotowując się do pójścia na całość od tego momentu, zmusza pozostałych jinchūriki do transformacji w ich poszczególne ogoniaste bestie. Uwalniając Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii wraz z pozostałymi, jinchūriki uciekają się do bezpośredniego ataku, gdy ich ataki zostają odbite przez Naruto, tylko by zostać odepchniętym, gdy ten ostatni przyjmuje Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. W wynikłym chaosie, Utakacie udaje się unieruchomić prawą rękę Dziewięcioogoniastego przez połknięcie jej, ale udaje mu się uwolnić przez wyrzucenie go na Dwuogoniastego. Z tym, wrogie bestie przegrupowują się i przygotowują wspólną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, wypuszczając ją w kierunku przeciwników tylko, by zostać przekierowaną przez tą od przeciwnika. thumb|right|180px|Utakata, wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki i ogoniastymi bestiami spotykają Naruto. Usiłując usunąć odbiorniki czakry w wynikłym wybuchu, Naruto wchodzi do wspólnej świadomości ogoniastych bestii, gdzie spotyka Utakatę wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki z ich poszczególnymi bestiami. Podczas spotkania, mówi jak obiecali Sonowi zostać tutaj w celu powiedzenia czegoś Naruto, przed przedstawieniem siebie wraz z bestią, Saikenem. Po tym jak Saiken został ponownie zapieczętowany do Demonicznej Statui Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, zwłoki Utakaty i pozostałych jinchūriki zostały zebrane przez B i trzymane w mackach Ośmioogoniastego. Z uwolnieniem Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, Utakata i pozostali zostali otoczeni źródłem światła zanim ich ciała rozpoczęły dekonstrukcję i jego dusza wróciła do zaświatów. Ciekawostki *W książce Bingo za schwytanie Utakaty oferowano 5,000,000 ryo. *Utakata oznacza "bańka". Cytaty *''"Hotaru, musisz żyć..."'' *''"Nie nazywaj mnie swoim mistrzem!..."'' Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Zmarli